keep your eyes open
by magnum55
Summary: songfic for fro Chris and wesker again and the song this time is eyes open by Taylor swift.i own nothing! this is just for fun i make no profit or gain from this


Ok, guys this is my second story on fan fiction it's also another song fic, and this time it will be eyes open by Taylor swift again it will feature wesker and Chris, and its much longer than my lat song fic, and also I was thinking of doing a song fic from wesker point of view with the song crawling back to you by daughtry,so tell me what you think of that idea(:.I own NOTHING this is just for fun I make no profit or gain from this

Everybody's waiting; eveybodys watching even when you're sleeping keep you ey-eyes open

Ever since wesker betrayal of S.T.A.R.S, Chris Redfield has been on edge, and he rarely talks to anyone anymore, he just likes to keep to himself"Chris you need to talk about how you've been feeling because of weskers betrayal and the raccoon city incident you've blocked yourself off from the outside world and that's not good "the brown haired woman said "look Claire I'm fine just shocked that wesker would do that, he even offered for me to join him when we were in that mansion, and you know what I'm ashamed to say I honestly thought about going with him"chris looked at him with was tall for a girl, with brown/red hair, she was also pale unlike always wore her signature bikers jacket/vest with an undershirt, some skinny jeans and hi-tops. While Chris was short, and had brown hair and brown eyes, and was very tan and was very muscular."Claire, we loved each other and now I'm fighting with myself weather to love him or hate him "Chris said."I know and he loves you, but that didn't stop him from doing what he did "Claire said and she was about to speak again before Chris cut her off "look Claire I have to go the B.S.A.A has a mission for me to go on tomorrow dealing with B.O.W's,so I need to get some sleep."Chris knew she had angered her brother but she didn't want to argue with him not tonight."Fine, Claire said obviously frustrated but you better call me tomorrow then!"."Alright I will see yah Claire "Chris called

The tricky thing is yesterday we were just children, playing soldiers just pretending, dreaming dreams with happy endings. In backyards winning battle with the wooden swords, but now we've stepped into a cruel world where everybody stands in to keep score.

Chris walked into the B.S.A.A head quarters and went to the debriefing room, when it started at exactly 8:00 am Chris tried to concentrate but couldn' was barely listening because he kept thinking back to his days in S.T.A.R.S. when him and his ex-boyfriend/ex-captain Albert wesker would spar just for fun. But now every time they saw each other they tried to kill each other, but still Chris can sense that a little bit of resistance when wesker hits him like he's not using all the force he wishes desperately to go back to the good days in S.T.A.R.S ,but knows it's just too little too late.

Keep your eyes open, everybody's waiting for you to breakdown, everybodys watching to see the fall out, even when you're sleeping, sleeping, keep your ey-eyes open, keep your eyes open.

As Chris enters the umbrella facility in Denver, Colorado, of course up in the mountains where nothing strange or mysterious can go wrong. But if fact things were about to reveled and new pacts made, of course Chris didn't know that he thought he was just checking it out to make sure no one was using it anymore and that nothing would happen, how very wrong was he. he started by taking the hallway to the left of course it was a sterile white hallway with 3 doors on each side so he figured he had better check all of the he went and checked the first room on the left. it was a kitchen there was s table and a fridge and a stove and everything he looked up and down it but it seemed to be empty, but he was unaware of the zombie lurking behind the door waiting for him to close it so it could attack. "It's just too damn quite in this place"Chris said and as he went to leave he was jumped by the zombie, he quickly killed got out of the room and was heading to the main room from where he entered. So check in with H.Q, but what he found was there were hundreds of zombies coming from the left hallway now coming towards him, he was about to run when he heard gunshots and one by one the zombies began to fall, and something inside Chris told him he needed to get out of there because once the zombies were dead something much more evil would take its place

So here you are two steps ahead and staying on guard every lesson forms a new scar, they never thought yours make it this far, oh but turn around they've surrounded you it's a showdown and nobody comes to save you now but you got something they don't yeah you got something they don't you just gotta keep your eyes open.

Chris ran immediately to the right and got into the first room he found and slammed the door shut,"dammit there s no lock!"Chris said and began to keep quite as he quickly heard the moaning from the zombies vanish completely. Then he heard it"christo-pher where are you?"Albert wesker the man who betrayed S.T.A.R.S said in a sing song voice."Oh shit"Chris thought then panic and fear arrived. But just as it had come so did anger and before he knew what he was doing he had jumped out of the room and started screaming at the t-virus infected blond."WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?,YOU LEFT ME TO DIE IN THAT MANSION,AND YOU NEVER LOVED ME IT WAS ALL SOME SICK GAME FOR YOU WASNIT IT?".And just then Chris was slammed against the wall, weskers body up against chris'chris longed for the feeling but he wouldn't show it. the blond started yelling to "CHRISTOPHER I OFFERED FOR YOU TO COME WITH ME TO RULE OVER THE WORLD WITH ME AND YOU SAID NO!I NEVER WANTED TO LEAVE YOU BUT I WASN'T GOING TO FORCE YOU TO COME WITH ME,AND FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE I HAD TO FIGHT BACK TEARS AS I THOUGHT THE ONE I LOVED WAS CRUSHED BY THE MANSION COLLAPSING!".Chris stopped immediately and started hugging the blond and said god I've missed you, and do you really mean what you said?"."Of course I do dear heart "he said. "You know wesker you never really let me answer, if you would have given me more time I would have said yes"Chris said. "Then let's go dear heart "wesker said.

Keep your feet steady, heart beat ready, keep your ey-eyes open, keep your aim locked the night grows dark, keep your eyes open.

*5 years later*

"Albert the B.S.A.A is here"Chris said with a bored expression on his face. "Then let's take care of them, the plan is its final stages I will not tolerate delays "he said. The tall pale, blond haired man with red eyes said"becarful Chris you do not have the virus you can be killed your still human "wesker said. "Don't worry"Chris smirked "I'll keep my eyes open". And just as he left he heard Albert inject excella with uroboros.

The end.


End file.
